A sensor network system in which a plurality of communication terminals with sensors such as a camera, a microphone, and human-sensing sensor are provided and the respective communication terminals with sensors are controlled in cooperation of the sensors to collect sensor results is known.
In such a sensor network system, data is generally collected through cooperation of communication terminals with sensors that are owned by the same person, and the collected sensor results are managed and referred to by the owner.
In addition, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for forming a mesh network in which a plurality of wireless communication terminals perform data relay with one another without increasing the number of base stations and thus there is no constraint on installation locations and costs. In a wireless resource allocation control method of a data relay terminal according to Patent Literature 1, uses of wireless resources by a self-terminal are managed separately from provision of the wireless resources to other terminals.